Various forms of edging attachments heretofore have been provided for use in elevating blades of grass to be cut by a rotary mower along marginal edges of a lawn area being mowed. Some of these attachments are functional, to some degree, to effect the desired edging operation, but most experience operational difficulties rendering them less operative than desired. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved edging attachment for use in conjunction with rotary mowers.
Examples of various forms of known rotary mower edging attachments including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,671,299, 3,197,951, and 3,839,851.